


Going Home

by sunshineisdelicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The Mandalorian Spoilers, post episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineisdelicious/pseuds/sunshineisdelicious
Summary: “We’re about to come out of hyperspace,” she said. “Are you sure you don’t want us to drop you off somewhere more...populated?”“No,” he said, “Sorgan is where I want to be.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boggy/gifts).



> I am weak. I need them to be happy.
> 
> (Paths of Life is still happening! I just got distracted by ideas!!)

Din was quiet.

He held his helmet in his hands, unable to look away from it.

He’d been able to justify what happened with Mayfeld, the whole “technically they’re all dead now” situation.

He couldn’t justify this.

He wouldn’t.

His memory helpfully reminded him of the tiny hand that had rested on his cheek, of big brown trusting eyes, and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

He had to think of something else.

Cara had already been dropped off at home. Din hadn’t the heart to take some time to talk to Greef, so they had left pretty quickly.

Boba and Fennec seemed to be talking about Tatooine now, and as he didn’t much care for the sandy death-trap of a planet, he decided against joining the conversation.

Maybe he could clean his blasters or something. He reached into one of his pockets for a cloth—

—and his fingers instead hit a small ball he’d forgotten he had.

Oh.

What if—what if Grogu—

—would the Jedi, who Cara had clarified was basically the _best_ Jedi, Luke Skywalker, who had defeated both the Emperor and his enforcer, Darth Vader (and that was good, he would protect the kid, Grogu would be safe), would the Jedi play with him? Din had to sudden desire to track them down and give the little ball—the last bit he had of the Razor Crest, his home for so long—

He let go of the shiny bit of metal and rubbed one of his eyes. This was...just...

His ship, his Creed, his people...his kid...did he have _anything_ left?

His shook his head and pulled out the cloth from the right pocket, focusing with all he had (and it didn’t feel like much) on polishing his already spotless blaster, leaving his helmet on the floor by his feet.

Fennec walked over to him. He looked up at her—it was still so strange to just—see someone without any HUD—and saw that she wasn’t looking at his face, instead focusing on his hands.

He’d been...surprised, maybe, at how everyone had reacted to him taking his helmet off. No one brought attention to it and they mostly tried to act like nothing important (life-changing, life-ending) had happened. They spoke to him like normal. Besides Kryze (who he’d convinced to take the dark saber after she won a spar) and the other Mandalorian, they all avoided looking at his face when talking to him, which he guessed he appreciated.

He wasn’t sure what to feel about any of this.

“We’re about to come out of hyperspace,” she said. “Are you sure you don’t want us to drop you off somewhere more...populated?”

“No,” he said, “Sorgan is where I want to be.”

—

He had them land a kilometer or so away from the village he’d stayed at before. Boba gave him a comm number and said, “If you ever need work, comm me. Least I can do.” Fennec just nodded, and then they were flying away.

He stood there for a long time, just staring out into the trees.

Okay. He was on Sorgan. He’d really just had a hope that—

Omera, the kind widow with deadly aim, had been sad to see him go. She’d asked him to stay. She...might still want him to stay.

He suddenly felt very foolish, having the others drop him off on a planet he wasn’t even sure he’d still be welcome on. Even though the cantina he’d visited before was hours away, he decided he’d go there and see if he could get passage somewhere else.

Before he could even so much as take a step, there was rustling from behind him, to his right. He turned, and it took a moment without a HUD to assist, but he could see a human child with dark hair and eyes peaking out behind a tree. “Winta,” he said, glad he could still remember Omera’s daughter’s name.

She gasped and stepped out of her hiding spot. “It _is_ you,” she said, then she looked around at his feet. “Where—where’s the baby?”

He blinked. “He…”

Winta’s already big eyes grew bigger and shiny with tears. “No! No, he’s not—“

“No!” Din said, hand reaching out in a calming gesture. “No, he’s safe. He’s okay. He just…” How was he supposed to explain the whole situation? “He has to be with someone else for a while.”

Winta looked confused, but at least she wasn’t about to start crying. She still looked sad, though. “Oh. Okay. Um, do you...want to come back to the village?” She gave a shaky smile. “Everyone will be happy to see you.”

He nodded and she started off, checking behind her to see if he would follow.

They ran into a group of children trying to work their way through the underbrush who all stared when they saw him. “The Mandalorian is back!” Winta announced, and the kids started to smile. “He doesn’t have the baby right now, but the baby is safe. We’re going back to the village.”

He couldn’t help but feel a bit amused as she matter-of-factly directed their group to keep walking, answering questions like she was the expert on the situation. He’d been a bit worried about having to explain himself to everyone they came across, which seemed like a non-problem now.

At least, it seemed that way right up until he met Omera’s eyes 

She was working in a pond, knee-deep in water, and had just glanced over curiously when the children had broken through the tree-line. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she stood up straight, glancing at the helmet he held to his side. She dropped the basket on the ground and climbed out of the pond, walking over to them while scanning the ground around him and the children.

Looking for the kid.

Was it possible for a heart to keep shattering? His seemed dead set on it.

Winta hurried over and seemed to tell her mother the little she knew before moving on to the rest of the curious villagers.

Omera continued walking, stopping an arm’s reach away. Her eyes glanced over all of him, again catching on his helmet, before settling on his face.

Her eyes were full of questions. “You came back,” she said, and hearing her voice again soothed some part of his anxiety. She didn’t sound upset, just curious.

He nodded and tried to think of what to say. It suddenly occurred to him that she didn’t actually know his name, and that it hardly made sense for him to keep it a secret anymore, so he blurted out, “Din.”

She tilted her head, her confusion obvious.

He could feel the blush starting to spread across his face. “My—my name. Din. Din Djarin.”

Her eyes widened and she stepped forward. “Din?”

He nodded. He was breaking into a thousand pieces and nothing in the galaxy made sense, but she said his name and it seemed like things might be alright.

“Din,” she repeated, now standing quite close. One of her hands reached up, slowly, just as before, when she’d asked him to stay. He didn’t move, choosing instead to keep looking at her face. She was beautiful, yes, as always, but she seemed a bit sadder now, maybe.

He closed his eyes when her fingers, light as could be, brushed his cheek. She was the second person to touch his face in _years_ , and it was still almost too much. When he didn’t move away, she rested her whole hand against his cheek, fingers combing into his hair and brushing his ear. Her thumb smoothed over his cheekbone, gentle, tender. Loving?

He opened his eyes to see her smile, and it was as grounding as it had ever been. Calming. Safe. “You came back,” she whispered.

“I’d...can I...stay, for a while?” he murmured.

“For as long as you like, you are welcome here,” she answered. “You will _always_ be welcome here.”

He took a deep breath and leaned a little bit into the hand cradling his face. Okay. He could...he could work with this. It wasn’t the end of everything. Nothing was the same, not really, but for now...

For now, Sorgan would be his home.


End file.
